


Hey hello, do you remember the memories we made in that summer?

by StryderMel



Category: Infinite - Fandom, K-pop, Lovelyz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Summer Camp, gay fluff, hoya is an ass btw, i am so sorry inspirits, i don't know too much about lovelyz i'm sorry, lovelyz members are just side characters, shit like that, singing classes, some underage love making might happen but I'm not sure yet let's see how this plays out, sunggyu is bi but don't tell anyone, this is just a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StryderMel/pseuds/StryderMel
Summary: Kim Sunggyu has been going to summer camp for 5 years now. He got used to it, he found new friends and is confident with the 3 he had made. But then 3 more boys join their cabin and things get complicated. Because Sunggyu definitely likes boys. Especially boys who look like Nam Woohyun, no matter how annoying and disrespectful they are.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer camp. Two words that Sunggyu hated when he started, but now got used to.

The first few years were horrible, he was forced to stay in a small bungalow with 8 other boys until he met Dongwoo, Hoya and Sungyeol, who let him stay at theirs. The four became good friends and even though there was still room for 3 more people in their tiny house, they’ve been lucky, the past 2 years. Now though... 

“Cabin 8?”

Sunggyu’s head popped up. Even though he was the newest addition to the cabin, his age made him the ‘leader’. And he acted like that too. Standing up, he asked: “Yes, sir?”

The fairly young man looked him up and down. “Are you guys ready to finally be a real team?”

Sunggyu didn’t understand. The four of them were always a team, they got along great... 

“Cabin 8. Kim Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu nodded, standing at the point where the line would begin.

“Jang Dongwoo.”

Dongwoo stood up to stand beside his friend. 

They waited for the man to call Hoya, but suddenly... 

“Nam Woohyun.”

Immediately, Sunggyu’s and Dongwoo’s eyes found each other’s. “Woohyun?” Sunggyu heard Dongwoo whisper until a figure pushed itself through the crowd.

And, fuck, did he look good. 

Now, Sunggyu never thought of himself as... you know, gay. But whenever someone who looked like that Woohyun guy came near him, he needed to take an extra amount of breaths. 

The new guy came to stand beside Dongwoo. His smile was bright and sincere and Sunggyu felt the need to shield his eyes from the way he just... shined. 

“Lee Howon.”

Hoya nodded as he got up to stand beside Woohyun. He looked at him for a while until the new guy noticed and turned towards him. Another honest smile came from him and Sunggyu groaned audibly. It would be difficult to be around this guy. He just knew it. 

“Lee Sungyeol.”

Sungyeol got up as well, standing next to Hoya, keeping his hands behind his back. 

“Kim Myungsoo.”

Another new guy?! Sunggyu raised an eyebrow as he looked around.

The guy who came through was obviously a model. Not quite Sunggyu’s type, but handsome nonetheless.

He stood next to Sungyeol, his face almost emotionless. 

“And Lee Sungjong.”

“Are you serious right now?” Sunggyu asked before thinking. The guy who started moving suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. “You just filled our cabin. Are you telling me I’ll have to share my room now? I’m the leader, I...”

The camp leader raised an eyebrow at him. “Sunggyu. There is a single room in your cabin and you know that. You will welcome all your new teammates like a good leader does. You will care for them like you did with the other three. Do we understand each other?”

Sunggyu wanted to rebel, but he knew it would get him nothing. “Fine. Sungjong! Get your ass over here, we’ll have to decide on rooms!”

The obviously youngest, Sungjong, practically ran to stand by Kim Myungsoos side, who seemed to smile a little now. 

“Cabin 8,” the camp leader said. “Dismissed.”

 

“I will take the single room, because I’m the oldest and the leader.” The seven of them sat on the ground looking at each other. “We can go with age from here...”

“Or!” Woohyun leaned forward, a giant grin on his face. “We play Rock, Paper, Scissors.” 

Everyone shrugged and apparently that was enough for Woohyun. He threw his fist in the air and once everyone, besides Sunggyu, joined, the game started. 

Dongwoo and Hoya ended up together. They didn’t mind that at all, though. 

Myungsoo got with Sungjong which meant Sungyeol got Woohyun. 

“Okay, nice. Dongwoo and Hoya take the first room on the left on the second floor. Sungyeol and Woohyun take the second room on the right and Myungsoo and Sungjong take the one at the far end. I'll stay on the first floor in the single room.” He pointed down the hall where his room was before turning back to the others. “If there is anything you need, you can always come to me; I’m the leader after all.” His eyes wandered over everyone, but especially Myungsoo, Sungjong and Woohyun. The leader’s eyes stopped on the latter’s and for a few seconds they just looked at each other before Woohyun shot him a brilliant grin. “You got it, leader-nim.”

Sunggyu knew he was gonna have a hard time with that rascal. 

 

Once everyone was done with making their room their new home for 4 weeks, the group decided to meet up and sit at the lake, get used to each other. 

“Alright, I’ll start. My name is Kim Sunggyu, I’m 17 years old, born on the 28th of April, a Taurus and born in the year of the snake.”

Dongwoo grinned. “That’s why his eyes are so small.” Everyone started laughing, so Sunggyu punched him in the arm. “He also has the character of a snake.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes before shoving him again. “Shut up, it’s your turn.” 

“Right. I’m Jang Dongwoo, birthday is November 22nd, 15 years old and a Scorpio. Ah, yeah, I was born in the year of the horse. I’m also an amazing rapper.”

Sunggyu, Hoya and Sungyeol all shook their heads immediately. “He isn’t that great,” Sunggyu said, rolling his eyes. He looked at Woohyun then.

“Woohyun. Your turn.”

The new guy nodded before sitting up. “Hey, I’m Nam Woohyun. This is my first time at any camp, so... don’t be too cross with me. I’m also 15 years old, born on the 8th February and therefore I’m an Aquarius. I guess I’d be a sheep, though I feel like it doesn't really fit me... My passions are soccer and singing.”

Dongwoo’s eyes lit up immediately. “Let’s start a band!”

Sunggyu shoved his friend away as he motioned towards Hoya. “Howon, please.”

“Of course, old man.” He earned a glare from Sunggyu, but he obviously didn’t care about that. “My name is Lee Howon, but I usually go by Hoya. I’m 15, too, born on the 28th of March. I’m an Aries and just like Woohyun, a sheep.” They high-fived, despite only knowing each other for a few hours. “I live for dancing.”

Everyone nodded before glances flew to Sungyeol.

“Okay. Lee Sungyeol. I’m 14, but I’ll be 15 by the end of this camp experience. I’ll expect a birthday party on the 27th of August, alright? Ah, yeah, Virgo and also a sheep.”

He was high-fived by Hoya and Woohyun immediately, making Sunggyu frown. They all seemed to be getting along pretty well. 

“I’m Kim Myungsoo. My friends sometimes call me L, but you don’t have to, it’s rather silly. I was born on the 13th of March and I’m 14. Pisces and... well, born in the year of the monkey.” Everyone started giggling but he just shrugged it off. “I love photography and aspire to be either a photographer or an actor. Maybe a singer, that’d also be nice.”

“Why not be a model, you have the looks!” Woohyun said suddenly, making Dongwoo laugh. 

Myungsoo shrugged. “Thanks, but... I don’t know, it’s not worth it, I think.”

Now all eyes were on the youngest guy who awkwardly cleared his throat. “Okay... I'm Lee Sungjong. I’m 12.”

Sunggyu almost fell into the lake they were sitting at. “12?! There are people who are _12_?”

Dongwoo and Woohyun both lost it at that, clinging onto each other while laughing their souls out. 

“Well... yes. But I'll be 13 on September the 3rd!”

“Ahhh, you’re a Virgo, too,” Sungyeol said, as he tried not to laugh at Dongwoo and Woohyun. 

Sungjong nodded. “Yup. And I’m a chicken...”

"A CHICKEN," Dongwoo yelled, laughing even harder. It was then that he fell into the lake, making the rest burst out laughing.

Woohyun now lay on his back, breathing heavily. “Oh, you guys will kill me,” he said between breaths.

Sunggyu groaned loudly. “You idiot. We didn't bring any towels.” He glanced at his watch before whistling. “It’s also time for meet-up soon. Let's go, guys.”

Everyone got up and turned to leave when Dongwoo raised his voice: “Yah! Is no one gonna help me out? Guys?!”

 

Meet-up has always been boring. It was the same lecture every year. ‘Don’t get into trouble, get along with everyone, don’t kill each other and, please, don’t get yourselves killed.’

Woohyun stood next to Sunggyu, eyes on Mr. Shin, listening carefully. Sunggyu took his time to look the newbie up and down a few times. Woohyun seemed to notice though, because suddenly they were staring each other in the eyes until Woohyun flashed a bright grin. “You look nice, too, leader-nim.” And he turned away again to listen to Mr. Shin. 

He couldn’t help it, but he started to blush. Woohyun made Sunggyu blush. Why did he call him ‘leader-nim’ and why did he tell him he looked nice and why did he always smile like a fucking tool? Sunggyu suddenly hated him.

Once Mr. Shin was done talking, Sunggyu gathered the group together. “Okay. So, we’re gonna have a campfire tonight. It’s tradition, get to know each other, always on the first night of camp. Now, this year, we didn’t really get a lot of new campers. You three and… I think two girls got into cabin 5. So, usually, we sit at the fire with cabin 3. They’re a group of eight girls, they’re really lovely.”

Sungyeol nodded. “They’re almost like little sisters to us. Very young, but sweethearts.”

“What do you mean, _very young_?” Sungjong asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The oldest is 13,” Hoya answered, turning towards their maknae. “The youngest is eight.”

Next to Sunggyu, Woohyun took a deep breath. “Eight? When did she start camp?”

Sunggyu frowned. “Uhm… Two years ago?”

“She was six?!” Woohyun grabbed onto the elders arm and Sunggyu wanted to rip it off. Was it normal that it heated up at another boy’s touch?

“Yeah,” Sunggyu answered, pulling his arm away. “And you’re 15 starting camp. Lives can be so different, huh?”

Sungyeol rolled their eyes at them. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. We’re gonna sit with cabin 3, nothing new. There’s no activity today, so we might as well just sit down somewhere and… chill.”

Myungsoo frowned. “What kind of activities does this camp even have? I didn’t really read the website…”

“Swimming,” Hoya said, pursing his lips. “Campfires, hiking, photography,” he glanced at Myungsoo before continuing: “Astronomy. We also have drama classes, singing classes and dancing classes.”

Dongwoo nodded. “Hoya is doing all of those classes. Don’t ask me how he finds the time for that. He just does.”

Woohyun’s eyes lit up. “Singing class? Where do I sign myself in?”

“You don’t. You just go there,” Sunggyu answered, turning towards the younger. “You don’t have to go every day, you don’t have to go at all; you can go once and then never again. They don’t mind. Just… go there, if you want to.”

“Do you attend it?”

Sunggyu blinked. “Singing class?” Woohyun nodded. “Why do you assume that I like singing?”

Woohyun shrugged. “I don’t know if you _like_ it, I just… I know that you’re good at it.”

Hoya whistled at that before shaking his head. “Our Grandpa? Singing? Good one, Woohyun. Let’s just get going. I want to show you guys the practice rooms.”

They followed Hoya around. He showed the new boys the practice room for the drama classes, a pretty small room to make dramas happen, Sunggyu thought, but that’s how it always has been. After that he went to the singing practice room. It was slightly bigger, a bright room with many windows and benches that stood in front of the piano.

When they arrived at Hoya’s favorite practice room, his eyes lit up. The guy lived for dancing.

The room was huge. Huge, but pretty dark. There were no windows, just a bunch of lights on the ceiling; like in a school gym. Hoya had his own locker, because everyone knew he would always attend dancing classes, every year, every day. Sometimes, if they had a free day, the guy would still come here to dance.

Sunggyu kind of envied him. He was never the best dancer, but Hoya… when he danced it seemed so effortless. Sunggyu once attempted to dance. Emphasis on “attempted”.

Hoya smiled like he won the lottery every time he entered the room. And of course he did so now, too. The newbies looked at him amazed, as he patted his locker. “This is mine. My stuff is usually in there. Not yet, of course, we just arrived. But tomorrow… If any of you want to join… I’d love to see you dance.” He turned to Dongwoo. “You’re in again this year?”

The older grinned at him. “You know the answer, buddy.”

 

Once it was time for the bonfire, the boys sat down at their usual place. When cabin 3 joined, Sunggyu heard Baby Soul whistle. “It’s gonna be crowded this year, huh?”

Sungyeol smiled at the girls as they sat down. “Looks that way. You all should introduce yourself to our newbies.”

Baby Soul grinned and nodded. “Alright.” She looked at Sungjong, Woohyun and Myungsoo and smiled even brighter. “My name is Lee Soojung but because we have two Soojungs, everyone calls me Baby Soul. I’m the leader of cabin 3, nice to meet you.”

Next to her sat Miju, who bowed and smiled. “I’m Lee Miju. I take dancing classes with Howon over there.”

Then it was Yein’s turn. “Jung Yein, maknae of cabin 3, nice to meet you.”

Jiyeon was the next to speak up. “I’m Kim Jiyeon. I am to the singing classes, what Howon is to the dancing classes. Basically: the leader.”

“We’ll see for how long,” Sunggyu interrupted and glanced at Woohyun. “Our Nam Woohyun here says he’s pretty good at singing.”

Jiyeon smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

Seo Jisoo introduced herself next, revealing to be in dancing classes as well.

Then it was Park Myungeun’s turn. She said that she was basically Jiyeon’s right hand in singing classes.

Yoo Jiae introduced herself as the ‘visual’ making all the other girls groan in annoyance but the boys couldn’t hold in their laughter.

The last to introduce herself was Ryu Soojung who also takes singing classes.

Once cabin 3 was done, the three new boys of cabin 8 introduced themselves to the girls.

The girls seemed to enjoy Myungsoo’s visuals; at least that’s what Sunggyu assumed, with the giggling and all.

The night was a good one. They sat around, ate marshmallows and told each other stories. At one point they were talking about special talents, to which Hoya said: “Sunggyu’s special talent is being ugly.”

Everyone started laughing, while Sunggyu just glared at the younger. Woohyun laughed the loudest though and answered: “I can see that.”

“Yah!” The oldest exclaimed, making everyone laugh even louder. “I’m better looking than the majority of males in Korea, okay?!”

Woohyun just grinned at him. “Of course you are, leader-nim.”

Honest to god; Sunggyu hated him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long, I am so sorry. I am updating this story after 9 months of hiatus. I am trash. I am SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU ALL. AHJJHHH

Waking up in the leader’s bed was… weird. Usually, Sunggyu slept upstairs, in the room Sungyeol and Woohyun were now staying in. And while the one downstairs was far more comfortable, he missed his old sleeping place.

Sunggyu was, like always, the first one to be awake. He went up the stairs and into Dongwoo’s and Howon’s room without knocking. The older of the two literally slept like a rock, Hoya on the other hand had a light sleep, that’s why he always fell asleep listening to music.

The leader removed the earbuds from his dongsaeng’s ears and he jerked awake. “Wha--?”

“Morning, Howon. It’s time for breakfast. Do me a favor and wake this guy up,” Sunggyu said, nodding towards Dongwoo.

“That’s not fair, hyung. You know how he sleeps…”

Sunggyu was gone before Hoya could even finish the sentence. He marched towards Sungyeol’s and Woohyun’s room and, again, entered without knocking. “Yah, punks, let’s get some food.”

Woohyun sat up tiredly, searching for the origin of the noise. His eyes landed on Sunggyu and he started to groan. “Let me sleep…”

The eldest surged forward and pulled away the younger’s blanket. He shouldn’t have. Because holy shit. Woohyun slept in underwear. And how could a 15 year old have defined muscles? Sunggyu flushed immediately.

Woohyun didn’t seem to care about that though. He just groaned and hid his face. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“I… Just get up and help me wake the others.”

“Why me?” Woohyun was whining now.

Sunggyu grabbed his friend’s wrist and pulled him into a sitting position. They were extremely close now and once again, the older felt himself blushing. “Because I said so.”

Woohyun sighed as he leaned forward, slumping against his leader. “Why don’t we just take a nap?”

And for some reason, Sunggyu wanted to say _yes_. He wanted to stay here with Woohyun. He wondered if maybe there was something wrong with him. And if that something was Nam Woohyun’s fault. “Let’s get up, buddy.” Sunggyu raised his hands to Woohyun’s cheeks and pushed him away. “It’s your first day after all.”

With a lot of groaning and complaining, Woohyun got up and accompanied his leader in waking up the maknaes. Sungjong was surprisingly easy to wake, but Myungsoo had to be thrown out of his bed. He woke up with a start then, but his mood for the day seemed ruined.

Once everyone was ready and dressed, they went to fetch breakfast. Unfortunately, Sunggyu sat next to Woohyun, which made him kind of fidgety and everyone at the table seemed to notice.

“Sunggyu-hyung... Are you alright?” Howon asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sunggyu glared at him. “Absolutely amazing. Get off of my back, Lee Howon.”

Sungyeol whistled at that. “Someone had a rough night. You probably need to get laid.”

The leader was glad that Sungyeol sat right across from him. This made it extremely easy to just kick the younger in the chin. Which he did do, obviously.

Sungyeol immediately pulled his leg back from the pain and accidentally bumped his knee on the table. Myungsoo’s glass fell over and the whole table was flooded with orange juice. It also dripped down on Sungyeol’s pants and Sunggyu couldn’t help but grin at the picture that enfolded itself in front of him.

Woohyun next to him burst out laughing and the rest of the table, except for Sungyeol and Myungsoo (who cracked a smile, though), followed his lead.

“I deserve that,” Sungyeol said, once the table calmed down.

Sunggyu gave him a fake smile and nodded. Woohyun was the last to calm down. He grabbed onto Sunggyu’s arm and took a deep breath. The oldest at the table suddenly found it quiet hard to breathe himself.

 

Once breakfast was over, everyone made their way to the meet-up place and waited for the camp leader.

Mr. Shin walked in like he owned the place (which he did, but Sunggyu knew he wasn’t a very headstrong person, but he was kind.) “Is everyone here?”

Everyone answered: “Yeah,” in a fairly bored voice.

“Good.” Mr. Shin pulled out his notebook and opened the first page of it. “So, today’s activity will be… oh, look at that, we’re going hiking.”

Sunggyu groaned and everyone turned to him. “I’m sitting this one out, okay, sir?” He joked.

But Mr. Shin wasn’t having any of that. “Kim Sunggyu, don’t start your summer like this, you’re gonna have a hard time and you know that.”

Woohyun next to him cackled and Sunggyu shoved him away lightly. He didn’t need this guy to make fun of him now.

Like every other year, the kids traveled with their respective cabin. They had to find certain objects at each stop and bring them back. Now that their cabin grew, Sunggyu needed to watch out not only for the objects, but also more kids. He needed to be more attentive.

Each group got a map of the place. Hoya snorted, he wouldn’t need it, knowing the place like the back of his hand. But especially the greenies would need to be able to get back, if they were to be lost.

Hoya walked first, next to him Sungjong. Protecting the maknae from getting lost was Sunggyu’s priority. Secondly, Dongwoo and Myungsoo. The younger of the two frowned at that and the leader was asking himself afterwards, if this couple was such a good idea. Dongwoo talked a lot, whereas Myungsoo was a quiet guy. But they would manage. Sungyeol and Woohyun walked near the back, right in front of Sunggyu. Those two seemed to get along and that could’ve been good. But honestly, those two were born trouble makers, so Sunggyu took extra care of them.

They’ve been walking for a while when Sunggyu requested a break.

“Ah, grandpa-Gyu is tired already. What will you do once you get older, hyung?” Hoya asked, as they all sat down on the blanket Sungjong conveniently brought with him.

The oldest of them just scoffed, as he laid back, his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he noticed that he was dangerously close to Woohyun’s thighs, so he immediately sat up again and faked a yawn.

Woohyun looked at him strangely and Sunggyu knew, that the younger noticed how his hyung was trying to avoid him.

They all drank a few sips from their respective bottles and then started to keep going.

After two hours of wandering around, Sunggyu started to slow down his pace. He was _tired_. He’s never been good with physical exercise.

He soon realized that he has lost the other members of his cabin. They were probably miles ahead of him, but Sunggyu didn’t really worry. His older friends all knew their way around and the newbies each had one of those guys with them. They would be fine.

That were his thoughts. Until he saw a single person sitting on a rock in front of him. _Oh, it had to be him, of course, it’s always him._

Woohyun’s head turned to look at Sunggyu once he heard his footsteps and his nervous expression became a relieved one. “Oh, hyung. Thank god you’re here!” He stood up and came over to Sunggyu with quick steps.

“Why are you here alone, where is Sungyeol?” The leader asked, eyebrows high up on his forehead.

The younger boy ruffled his hair and sighed before answering. “There was a wasp by his ear and he started to freak out. He suddenly ran away and we were a few meters behind the others so… I couldn’t see them anymore. And you weren’t behind me… So I decided to wait here, you probably would come by. And you did. I am so relieved hyung, you have no idea! I didn’t know Sungyeol could run this fast! But he does have obnoxiously long legs, so it really shouldn’t be a surprise. He has long limbs in general, his arms were flailing as he ran and—“

Sunggyu knew he had to end his ramblings (how could Woohyun talk so damn much?) so he put a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “I get it, calm down. Let’s just keep walking. We’re gonna catch up with them sooner or later.”

Woohyun nodded at that and together they resumed walking.

The silence between them was awkward. Woohyun kept fidgeting next to him, like he wanted to say something, but he never did.

After 15 minutes, that’s when the rain started pouring down on them. The younger of the two squealed after the first impact of rain on his skin and Sunggyu couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips. It started to rain strongly soon and both boys agreed to hurry up.

They increased their speed, even though Sunggyu warned him not to run, because the ground here could often be very slippery and he didn’t need an injured cabin-member now.

The two of them met up with the other boys in the cafeteria, where everyone has gathered due to the heavy rain.

Cabin 8 did not win, which was pretty obvious, with two members getting lost and all, so when they went back to their cabin, everyone was fighting for the shower. Sunggyu just sighed at his friends’ childishness and ordered the younger boys to take their showers first, so that they wouldn’t get sick.

Sungjong grinned as he practically danced around the others to get to the bathroom and everyone just glared at him, except for Sunggyu and Woohyun.

The younger of the two had his gaze on the leader and when their eyes met, Woohyun showed him a very happy smile that literally blinded Sunggyu. It was too much, really, too much, so he turned away and took a deep breath.

Woohyun was too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone was showered and the rain had stopped, the seven boys made their way to the cafeteria again. Mr. Shin explained how the classes worked and everyone had the chance to participate. Nothing new to any of the guys in cabin 8.

Hoya was the “teacher” of the dancing classes, so he had to be present there.

Dongwoo decided to go to dancing classes as well, while Woohyun went to singing classes. Myungsoo chose acting classes, which left Sunggyu alone with Sungyeol and Sungjong. Or, as Sungyeol liked to call them now, the “Sung’s”.

“Is there no class you want to participate, Yeol?” Sunggyu asked, quite annoyed by the choding’s constant necking.

The tall boy frowned at that. “You just don’t like being around me. You hate me, hyung, we all know it! What have I ever done to you? Why is it, that you hate me that much?!” He went on his knees, in the middle of the field, latching onto his leader’s leg. “Will I ever be enough?!”

Sungjong raised an eyebrow at Sungyeol’s childish antics, while the oldest of the three forcefully removed his legs from the clutches of his friend. “Yah, you idiot! Stop annoying me, I’m really not in the mood. I’m stuck with the new and the original maknae, I’m upset.”

The choding stood up, a pout on his lips. “What is with you? You used to love me and now this. I feel like our relationship is going nowhere. Do you want to break up?”

Sunggyu suddenly glared, which made Sungyeol flinch away slightly. “Don’t joke about stuff like this, it’s disgusting.”

The youngest of the three whistled. “Wow, hyung. So guys liking guys is something disgusting then? I had no idea.”

Before the leader could argue, Sungyeol jumped at the bait and shook his head, obviously suppressing a grin. “I know, I am so shocked. I know that hyung is a Christian, but this is really too much. Are gays really something so horrible? It’s so upsetting to me.”

Honestly, Sunggyu wanted to kill them both, but instead he just groaned, turned his back to the younger boys and started walking to the direction of their cabin. Why did Sungyeol always get along so well with everyone? And especially with the maknae, whom granted, Sunggyu hadn’t known him for a long time, but he just knew that he would turn out to be an ‘evil maknae’.

 

The three of them were lying down on the floor, when the cabin door opened and Hoya, Dongwoo and Myungsoo strolled in. The dance couple fell onto the floor, next to Sungyeol, tired and sweaty.

“Ew!” Sungyeol jumped away when Dongwoo’s hair touched his arm. “Go take a shower, you both stink!”

Everyone started laughing and that’s when Sunggyu noticed it. Someone was missing. That one guy who always laughed way too loud – well, almost as loud as Dongwoo.

Where in the world was Woohyun?

Sunggyu sat up and looked at the three guys who just came home. “Hey, where did you leave Woohyun?”

The laughter immediately died down as the boys in question looked at each other, confused. “He isn’t here yet?” asked Hoya and the leader shook his head. “That’s weird, he said he’d go first. I thought he came in earlier than us.”

Sunggyu cursed under his breath. What is with this idiot? Did he get lost? Was he just sulking somewhere? What the hell? He sighed and got up. “I’ll go looking for him. If he comes home, call me,” the eldest said, looking pointedly at Dongwoo, Hoya and Sungyeol.

The other guys nodded as Sunggyu left the cabin. It was dark already, almost 9 pm. _We only have an hour until lights out, Jesus Christ, Nam Woohyun._

Despite his worries, Woohyun wasn’t that hard to find. Sunggyu found him sitting at the lake, his feet in the water, as the younger hummed a song. The leader had never heard this song before and it sounded both sad and catchy. Sunggyu stared in wonder at Woohyun’s ability to keep his voice so stable, even while just silently humming to himself.

Once the younger stopped, Sunggyu clapped lightly, making the other boy jump. He turned around with big eyes and paled when he saw his hyung standing in front of him. “Hyung! I’m uh…” He got up and immediately bowed. Sunggyu was definitely surprised by the younger’s actions and frowned. “I know I shouldn’t be here, not at that time, I just needed… some time for myself, you know? I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to break it to you, I may talk a lot, but I sometimes need some time and space to breathe and I didn’t really think about that I might make you angry. You’re probably angry, right? Oh, what am I saying, of course you are angry. Goddammit Nam Woohyun, you always make such a mess, it’s no wonder no one likes to be around you, all you do is cause trouble and you talk so much and oh, god, I’m rambling again, aren’t I? How does any—“

Woohyun came to an abrupt stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sunggyu stand right in front of him and his eyes widened. “You really talk too much. Calm down, I am not mad. I was just worried.” Sunggyu cursed himself slightly. That was not at all what he wanted to say, but now it was out there. “I mean… you don’t really know your way around here, you could’ve gotten lost and we’d all be in big trouble.” He sighed.

The younger of the two at least had the decency to look guilty. “I’m sorry, hyung. I won’t do it again.”

Sunggyu shook his head at that and patted the younger’s shoulder. “No, that’s not what I mean. Everyone needs some time for themselves. It’s okay for you to want that. But… maybe if that’s a possibility… not when it’s already so late and next time… just tell me, okay? I’m the leader, just talk to me if you don’t feel good.”

He wasn’t sure if he saw correctly, since it was dark out, but… was Woohyun… blushing? “Will do, leader-nim. Thank you.”

Things happened way too fast. Because suddenly there were arms around Sunggyu’s waist and a body pressed flush against his. Before the older could react though, the body was gone and with it, the weird warm feeling that was going through the elder’s stomach.

“Let’s go,” Woohyun said, putting on his shoes and skipping past a very confused looking Sunggyu. And he could’ve sworn that he heard a giggle from the younger man.

_I’m going to go crazy because of this guy._

 

When they got into the cabin it was already 9:48 pm and the other members looked relieved to see them which for some weird reason, warmed Sunggyu’s heart a little.

They were all already ready for bed, so Sunggyu dismissed them, wishing each of them a good night, as he himself went to his bedroom. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist though. He turned around to the only other guy in the room, Nam Woohyun, who else?

“Good night, hyung,” he said with a shy smile and Sunggyu saw _it_ again. That _blush_. So it wasn’t his imagination.

Sunggyu sighed as he leaned in for a hug. Woohyun wrapped his arms around him enthusiastically and the leader couldn’t help the little chuckle that left his mouth. As they parted, Sunggyu patted the younger’s back and smiled. Honestly, it wasn’t hard to smile at Woohyun, not when his face was brighter than the goddamn sun. “Good night, Woohyun. Sleep well.”

Woohyun grinned as he turned around and skipped up the stairs.

_Why did he have to be so goddamn cute?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! An update? I UPDATED?
> 
> I can't even believe it myself!
> 
> I'm sorry that I'm so horrible at writing fanfictions. There are another three that I wish to finish as soon as possible, but again, I am just a hopeless case. This story is my priority though, since it's my baby, so I really, definitely plan to (at least) finish it.
> 
> ANYWAY. I hope you liked this chapter! There are more to come, just you wait! Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Sunggyu hated his alarm clock. He usually slept until afternoon on a regular weekend at home. But he wasn’t home, he was at camp. And he was the leader of… six other boys. He groaned slightly and shook his head.

He got up, marching right into Woohyun’s and Sungyeol’s room. He went towards Woohyun, about to wake him up, when he noticed how extremely cute the younger male looked in his sleep. Sunggyu didn’t mean to stare, he didn’t want to, but… He looked so peaceful. And he was quiet for once! This didn’t happen often, Sunggyu needed to cherish every silent moment he could get.

 _Stop staring at your dongsaeng, that’s creepy!_ Sunggyu shook his head rapidly, before leaning down to shake Woohyun awake. The younger groaned as he turned away from his leader, pulling the blanket over his head. “Woohyun. Get up. We need to go wake the others.”

“Why me?” Woohyun whined as he pulled the blanket down just enough for him to look at Sunggyu with squinted eyes. “There are five other boys you can ask.”

Sunggyu sighed. “You’re the second oldest, so—“ He caught Woohyun’s confused face and his hyung rolled his eyes. “Dongwoo doesn’t count, he’s like, 7 years old. Also, I’m not gonna wake him up, I’m not putting myself through this.”

The black-haired boy sighed and closed his eyes. “Ten more minutes…”

A loud sigh escaped the oldest boy in the room and he grabbed the blanket and ripped it away, already familiar with Woohyun’s sleepwear habit.

His dongsaeng whined and pulled his arms around himself. “Noooo, hyung it’s cold, gimme the blanket back, pleaaase.”

“If it’s cold, then maybe you shouldn’t sleep half-naked, genius.” Sunggyu sighed, trying not to stare at the younger’s muscles. “Now get up, or I’m gonna tackle you off the bed and you surely don’t want that.”

It was a clear warning, yet Woohyun didn’t move. The contrary happened. He sat up slightly, leaning on his right arm, looking at Sunggyu, _daring_ him to act on his words.

Sunggyu bit his lip. He really didn’t want to touch the younger boy. _Whew, what a lie, Sunggyu._ But he was also someone who just couldn’t go back on his threats. He sighed as he glared at Woohyun. “Okay, smart-ass. You asked for it.”

He lunged forward, throwing himself on top of Woohyun while tickling his sides. “No, stop! Hyung, I’m getting up I – hahaha! No not there, hyung, nooo! I swear, I’ll get up, stop!”

Sunggyu couldn’t help but grin down at the younger. He noticed the younger puffing his cheeks once his hyung stopped tickling him mercilessly and Sunggyu suddenly wanted to squish those cheeks. He wasn’t able to, because suddenly a pillow hit his head and Sungyeol’s tired and confused voice filled the room. “Can you stop making out over there? Some people are trying to sleep.”

The other two boys in the room immediately blushed as Sunggyu jumped off of Woohyun. “Shut up, you choding.” He marched towards the youngest in the room and pulled him out of bed with force.

“THE FUCK, HYUNG?!”

 

Breakfast was quiet, as it usually was. A cabin full of boys who liked to sleep until mid-day, it was a horrible gathering, thinking about it.

“So,” Sungyeol started, pushing his plate away from him after he had finished eating. “You two,” he pointed at Sunggyu and Woohyun and the former gulped. “What’s going on between you? Anything the rest of us need to know?”

Woohyun, who sat next to their leader raised an eyebrow. “What are you implying?”

It was Hoya who spoke up next. “Well, there is a lot of tension between you. Hyung,” his eyes were on Sunggyu. “Seriously, if you have anything to tell us, we’re all listening. We love you, no matter what.”

Sunggyu’s eyes grew large (well, _large_ for the usual size of his eyes at least) as he got up and stumbled back a little. “The fuck? What are you even saying?! Woohyun is—“ He looked at the younger, only to find him pouting, looking at his lap. Suddenly guilt rushed over him and he sighed, sitting down again. “Nothing is going on between Woohyun and me. And even if that was the case, nothing wrong with that kind of stuff, right guys?”

They all looked at him confused but each of them nodded their heads. Woohyun blushed under Sunggyu’s gaze before clearing his throat. “Anyways… What will we do today?”

Dongwoo pursed his lips. “Hm, I think we’re gonna go swim today? It’s warm out and usually we have swimming lessons very early on. You know, so people don’t accidentally drown in the lake or something.”

The eldest at the table sighed. “Oh, I hope not. I hate swimming…”

Hoya raised his eyebrow at his hyung. “Don’t you hate anything that contains physical activity?”

“Not… not _anything_ ,” Sunggyu said and looked at his plate, a pink hue coloring his cheeks.

Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “Yes, we know, you have a lot of sex, stop bragging.”

The older kicked his dongsaeng’s leg once again.

Listen, Sunggyu was not a slut. Well, maybe he was kinda a slut. But honestly, he never had sex with anyone he didn’t care about. Sure, he was young, 17 years old and already slutty, okay. But in all honesty, when the whole thing started, he really wasn’t at fault. And he never really felt bad for doing what he was doing. Except for now. Because Woohyun had a scowl on his face and the eldest at the table couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and putting a comfortable hand on his dongsaeng’s shoulder.

“So, Woohyun-ah.” Woohyun turned to him, the scowl still there, even though it got a little softer. “Are you a good swimmer or do we need to bring out the floaties?”

The other boy suddenly chuckled and Sunggyu couldn’t help but smile at the sound. “Oh, you wish, hyung. I’m actually a damn good swimmer, no need to worry about me.”

Sunggyu was about to disagree, saying he wasn’t _worried_. He sighed as he patted the younger on the back, smiling even brighter. “Good. You better keep your word, Woohyun, cabin 8 has always been the best at swimming.” He turned to Myungsoo and Sungjong. “What about you two? Swimming?”

Myungsoo shrugged as he glanced at the younger boy next to him who shook his head and answered: “I’m a good swimmer, I guess.” The black-haired male who sat by his side nodded at this, admitting that he was able to swim as well.

 

Once they all finished breakfast, they went to the meeting place and after everyone had arrived, Shin told them about today’s activity. “Today we’ll be going for a swim. Those who are not able to swim please come to me later, so we can teach you. The others can go ahead into the water. Change your clothes and be here in 20 minutes. Whoever comes late or doesn’t attend at all will have a week of toilet duty. So you better hurry.”

Cabin 8 immediately ran up the hill, already fighting over the bathroom. Sunggyu sighed as he followed slowly. He had his own room, he didn’t need to fight about the bathroom. Thank god.

Once arrived in their bungalow, the oldest went right to his room to change into his swimming shorts and a white t-shirt before going out and sitting down in the living room, waiting for the other boys. The first one, the winner, Sunggyu guessed, came down the stairs and the elder of the two tried not to stare.

Woohyun sat down right next to Sunggyu, a grin on his face. He was wearing nothing but the shorts and his hyung had the desire to stare at the younger’s well-toned chest. “So, hyung. Are you a good swimmer? Since you hate physical activity so much. Well, close to all physical activity.” The younger rolled his eyes at his own words.

The brown-haird male sighed and turned to his dongsaeng. “Listen, Woohyun. I don’t want you to have a wrong picture of me. I am a very responsible guy. Especially for this team – there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you boys. You come first, which is why I don’t date during camp.” He reached out for the younger once more, rubbing his arm. “I am not some kind of jerk who plays with a woman’s heart like that, okay?”

They kept eye-contact for a while before Woohyun sighed and let his forehead rest on the elder’s shoulder. “I get it, hyung. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be this bigheaded and judging. Maybe I’m just jealous? I’m still a virgin after all.”

“Well, you’re only 15, that’s normal. I’m glad you’re still untouched,” Sunggyu answered and snorted. “Really, starting early is not the best thing. Grow up first.”

The black-haired boy gasped as pressed his hand to his heart. “How can you say that? I am already an adult!”

Sunggyu was about to open his mouth when someone jumped over the couch next to Woohyun and planted himself next to him. “Hoya! I said not to jump over the furniture!”

The youngest in the room rolled his eyes at his hyung. “Blah blah blah. What were you two talking about, looking deep into each other’s eyes, flirting like crazy?”

Both boys in question immediately pulled back from each other, blushing. “Flirting?! Who’s flirting! Shut your mouth!”

“Oooh, the both of you are adorable. Hyung,” Howon said and put a hand on Woohyun’s shoulder. “If Gyuzizi drops his whore days for you, I’ll be thankful to you forever.”

Woohyun shook his head rapidly before looking at his lap, not saying anything more about the matter.

Sunggyu sighed as he reached over and slapped Hoya’s leg. “Good job, idiot. You made him uncomfortable.”

The youngest just grinned as Dongwoo bolted down the stairs.

One after one, the boys came own, meeting in the living room. When Myungsoo came down, being the last one, they made their way down to the lake. They were one of the last to arrive, but at least they were on time.

Shin once again explained that the people unable to swim should go to him before he sent the other boys and girls off to have some fun in the water.

Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya and Sungyeol immediately ran into the lake, splashing water at each other, while Sunggyu trotted in slowly, Myungsoo and Sungjong next to him. He thought that it was kinda ironic, that the two youngest boys in their cabin were also the most mature ones.

Once Sunggyu found himself in the water completely, he closed his eyes. He loved camp, he did, but it was such a stressful experience. Especially with six younger boys all at his back.

He suddenly felt arms around his neck that dragged him underwater, followed by a girl’s giggle. The brown-headed boy turned to glare at a laughing Mijoo. “What was that?!”

“You seemed so bored, I wanted to keep you company, oppa.” She laughed once again at Sunggyu’s annoyed glare when Baby Soul snaked her arms around her dongsaeng’s neck, hanging onto her and smiling at the oldest of the three. Mijoo squeaked but kept her head overwater.

Sunggyu was about to say something when something grabbed his leg and he screeched. Next to him Woohyun popped up from under the water, laughing at his hyung’s face. “Am I surrounded by annoying little brats only?!”

The black-haired boy next to him suddenly wrapped his arms around Sunggyu’s neck, pulling himself closer. The elder felt his face heat up when Woohyun wrapped his legs around his waist. “Don’t say that, hyung~” Woohyun said, whining cutely as he pouted. Sunggyu looked at him, eyes shifting down to his pouting lips. He took a deep breath before he tried to untangle himself from Woohyun’s hold. Emphasis on _tried_. “Noooo! Hyung! Let me stay! Love me! Noooo~”

Mijoo was laughing so hard by now, that she was close to drowning herself, while Baby Soul looked at them with a, what Sunggyu thought was a _way too knowing_ , smirk.

“Yah, Nam Woohyun!” Sunggyu said, his hands on the younger’s shoulders, pushing him away. “If you don’t get off right now, I swear to god, I will drown the both of us!”

“Try it.”

And that he did. Sunggyu took a deep breath before he plunged himself down into the water. Woohyun didn’t move away, much, much worse. He actually hid is goddamn _face_ between the elder’s neck and his shoulder, the brown-haired boy’s lips touching his skin.

_I’m fucked. I’m fucked. I am so fucked._

He immediately shot to the surface, now successfully pushing the younger off him, using all his strength. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he thought as he practically raced out of the water. He heard Woohyun calling him and could feel his gaze on his back, but Sunggyu kept moving, trying to calm himself down.

Did he really just get _aroused_ from Woohyun’s touches?!


	5. Chapter 5

Sunggyu threw himself to the ground, a few meters away from the lake, staring at the sky, trying to calm down his racing heart. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

 _What is it with Woohyun? Why did a guy make my body react like this? I’m a straight male! 100% straight… right? Or not? Wait… am I attracted to Woohyun? He_ is _a very good-looking boy… Okay, fuck this, he’s perfect, everything about him, from the black hair, over the beautifully shaped, brown eyes and straight nose to his plump lips. And let’s not talk about his fucking god-made body…. OH MY GOD, SUNGGYU, STOP! That’s not helping. I need to calm myself down not make myself more excited!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a shadow looming over him. Sunggyu opened his eyes to see Baby Soul stand over him, a smirk on her face. “What,” the older said, staring at her.

“Sunggyu-oppa has a crush,” she sang as she sat down next to Sunggyu, now grinning.

He just rolled his eyes before closing them again. “Yeah, right. I don’t even like guys, give me a break.”

Baby Soul smiled. “I didn’t even tell you whom I was talking about. I’m glad that we both realize that you’re not as straight as you think you are. And let’s not talk about how obvious Woohyun-oppa’s crush on you is.”

Sunggyu snorted. “Sure, because a guy like Woohyun would be gay. Or… bi or whatever. Please. Look at him. He can have any girl he wants, he’s not gay.”

“Yeah, because that’s how it work.” Baby Soul said, a condescending tone coloring her voice. “You can look good and still be gay. Believe me. I know my way around these people.”

The male raised an eyebrow. “Why, what do you mean? You’re 13, how much experiences with gays could you possibly have had?”

At that, she just shrugged. “Not important. But honestly, oppa. Sexuality is something fluid. Sometimes your heart makes exceptions and maybe Nam Woohyun is the exception your heart chose.”

Sunggyu sighed. You know, sometimes he really hated Baby Soul. She was way too young to be this smart and understanding and considerate. “Okay, let’s pretend that I do feel… something for Woohyun… what do you think I should do? I mean, I have never been with a boy or anything… And for all we know, he might not even look at me that way. Hell, he might not even be gay!”

The petite person next to him rolled her eyes. “Kim Sunggyu. Believe me when I tell you that he is and he does have some… kind of feelings for you. When Mijoo hugged you just now… you know why he came over immediately, hanging onto you like some kind of slug?” Sunggyu just stared at her dumbly and Baby Soul groaned. “Jealousy, oppa! He was jealous!”

“Why would he be jealous of an eleven year old? She’s a child, does he really think I would—“

“Jealousy is not known for making the person feeling it act rationally. It’s just… just that. Jealousy. He probably didn’t even really think in that second. He just knows you’re a man-whore so when he saw a girl clinging onto you, his brain just short-circuited.”

“I’m not a man-whore!”

Baby Soul gave him the ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look before she shook her head. “Come on, oppa, no one is stupid enough to believe you that. But as I said, realize that you have feelings for Woohyun-oppa and confess to him and be happy for once in your damn, miserable life!”

Sunggyu stared at her, mouth agape, eyes large, not believing his own ears. He had never heard Baby Soul talk like this. Sure, she was a girl of big words, but this… this came as a surprise. “What has gotten into you?!”

Before she could say anything else, a figure slumped down next to Sunggyu and he jumped. He quickly looked over to find, not Woohyun (thank god), but Dongwoo sitting next to him. “What are you two arguing so loudly about?”

“Sunggyu-oppa’s obvious crush on a certain someone here in camp,” Baby Soul said, getting up and brushing the sand off her legs.

The younger of the boys raised an eyebrow as the leader of cabin 3 stalked away. “A crush? On someone in camp? Who is it?”

Sunggyu just shook his head. “She’s delusional. I don’t crush on anyone here. I’m just trying to enjoy my camp experience here without romance or something the like.”

Before Dongwoo could say something more, a figure loomed over the two of them. They both turned around to see Mr. Shin stand behind them, a stern look on his face. “Boys, if you’re ready gossiping, let’s get to swimming lessons, how about it?”

* * *

After swimming lessons were over – still the most boring thing in camp for Sunggyu – the boys decided to play some soccer.

Sunggyu sat that one out – to the surprise of everyone (feel the sarcasm?) – while the other six got into teams of three. Dongwoo, Hoya and Sungjong against Woohyun, Sungyeol and Myungsoo. The oldest was actually kind of excited how this would end.

The game began and Sunggyu lost interest almost immediately. He started to look around, trying to find something else that might be more interesting than watching sports (not even professional sports, mind you!) when his gaze fell on Woohyun. He was running after the ball like a madman, butting heads with Hoya all the time. Sunggyu found it fascinating how the younger could run around like this, be all sweaty and breathe heavily, but he looked as good as always.

He was so engrossed in Woohyun, that he missed the first goal. Unfortunately Hoya scored first and Woohyun started to frown. _This is not a good look on him. He needs to smile, he looks much better when he smiles._

As if the younger had heard him, he turned around and looked straight at Sunggyu, smiling at him sweetly, before turning away again to attack the ball.

Sunggyu made sure no one was paying him any mind before he let his face allow the red color washing over it. _Not that again…_

The game was over in a matter of minutes. The boys soon realized that it was too warm for physical activities, so they all went back to shower and get ready for the classes.

Myungsoo somehow managed to persuade Sungyeol to attend acting classes as well while Sungjong decided to take a look into singing classes. Which meant… Sunggyu was by himself. Alone. _Great_.

At least… that’s what he thought.

* * *

 He was lying on the couch when a body fell down on top of him. Sunggyu was startled out of his mind as he stared down at the figure on top of him, smiling at him with this annoying (but so adorable) troublemaker smirk.

“Woohyun-ah… Why are you not in class?”

Said male frowned for a second before shrugging. “I didn’t feel like going. Also, you were going to be alone, right? I couldn’t possibly leave our leader by himself, that’s just cruel, isn’t it? Hey, hyung?”

Sunggyu sighed as he sat up, making Woohyun slip off of him. “Yes, Nam Woohyun?”

“Do you hate me?”

It was quiet in the room as Sunggyu let the words run through his head for a while. He didn’t hate Woohyun. He couldn’t hate him. Maybe he wanted to, but he really wasn’t able to. His feelings for him were strong, sadly those went the wrong way...

“I don’t,” the eldest said and looked the other in the eyes. Woohyun immediately looked down, staring at his lap. “Do you hate _me_?”

“No!” They both noticed that he said this way too fast and Woohyun’s face grew redder every second. “I- I mean… I like you. I mean! You’re a nice person and I like being around you and I’d like to be your friend and I probably weirded you out…”

Sunggyu sighed before he reached over and pulled Woohyun into a hug. The younger stiffened for a second before he relaxed and hugged the older back. “It’s alright, I understand. Let’s be friends, okay?”

The hug suddenly got tighter and the older of the two started having trouble breathing. “Thank you, hyung. Oh—“ He pulled back to look at Sunggyu. “I mean, I know you love your single room and everything, but maybe, just maybe, could you…” Sunggyu looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Woohyun sighed. “Sungyeol snores, okay? It’s annoying! Can you… Can you move in with me, hyung, please? I’m gonna be a good roommate! And you always ask me to wake the others up with you anyways! Hyung, please!”

Sunggyu thought about it. It would be possible. The room Myungsoo and Sungjong live in has a spare bed. And he really does miss sleeping up there. “You know what, Woohyunie?” The younger looked at him, kind of anxiously until Sunggyu grinned at him and said: “Let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such a short chapter... I'm sorry. I'll try to write more in the future! Please be patient with me, I'm trying my best >.<


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone came back from their practices, Sunggyu told them about their new sleeping arrangement. No one seemed to have anything against it and soon the oldest and Sungyeol moved rooms. Woohyun asked multiple times if there was anything he could help the elder with, but Sunggyu waved him off. It was cute, honestly, the way his eyes shone the whole time. He seemed very happy about the change and seeing his smile made Sunggyu feel delight as well.

Maybe he really had some kind of feelings for Woohyun. And that… kinda scared him.

“Hyung~ let’s never fight!” Woohyun said to him, once they were all set and done.

Sunggyu stared at him for a few seconds, looking him up and down. He was dressed in a blue denim button up shirt, his jeans were white and he wore them with blue vans, harmonizing perfectly with his shirt. His hair was messy but Sunggyu would say that this fits him even better than styled hair.

Woohyun suddenly took a step towards him, his face only centimeters away from his. “Hyung? Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out…”

The older of the two reeled back, feeling warmth on his cheeks. “Y-yeah! I’m fine! Let’s go down to the others, shall we?” He turned around and marched out of the room. Woohyun was following him and soon enough they were in the living room, where all the other boys sat around.

It was already past 8pm and the sun started setting. Dongwoo and Hoya lay on the floor, Hoya’s phone in front of them, probably watching some variety show. Sungjong sat in the armchair, tipping away on his phone, most likely texting. Sungyeol lay on the couch, a book in his hands, while Myungsoo sat by his feet, on his laptop, watching… Anime?

The first one to notice the intruders was the maknae. He looked up and smirked. “So, all settled in, hyungs?”

Everyone else in the room now fixed their eyes on Sunggyu and Woohyun – except for Myungsoo, who had earbuds in his ears and was totally emerged in his anime.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes at Sungjong as he threw himself on the free sofa, Woohyun followed him and sat down right next to him. “I’m exhausted. Is there anything you wanted to do? We have like, an hour and a half before lights out. So?”

The other boys in the room glanced around, staring at each other before shrugging.

The oldest groaned as he threw a pillow at Myungsoo who was shaken out of his trance, eyes big, looking at his leader startled. “What happened?”

Sunggyu sighed. “Turn off that anime and tell us what to do now.”

“Why me?” Myungsoo whined, closing the lid of the laptop. “You’re the leader, you think of something!”

“Just because I’m the leader doesn’t mean I have to think of every activity by myself!”

Woohyun nudged him, eyes big, as he asked: “Can I suggest something?”

Sunggyu shrugged before nodding at the younger. “I mean, sure. If no one else in this room has a brain, you go ahead, Hyun.”

The black-haired boy smiled gently before a grin settled on his features. “Let’s get to the practice room and write a song!”

Everyone stared at him, Sunggyu included. The eldest in the room raised an eyebrow before nudging the other’s head with his index finger.

“What? Are we not allowed to?”

Hoya sighed, locking his phone and sitting up. “It is allowed. But writing a song? From scratch? I mean, not everyone in this group here is musically gifted like me.”

Dongwoo kicked his best friend in the chin before shaking his head. “Don’t listen to him, Woohyun-ah. The thing is, unless you have an idea for a song already, it’s gonna be hard to like… pull together. I’m pretty sure not everyone here likes the same genre of music.”

A pout settled on Woohyun’s lips and Sunggyu had to avert his eyes. “I guess you’re right… I just thought it would be a fun idea.”

Sungyeol smiled at him. “No, it was a good idea. Maybe one day we can do that together.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes before standing up and stretching his body. “Okay, since no one but Woohyun used his brain, we’ll just end today on a calm note. Good night, boys.” He climbed up the stairs and changed into his pajamas. 

* * *

 

When he lay in bed, around 9:30pm, his roommate opened the door, smiling at Sunggyu. He smiled back before his attention was on his phone once again.

Woohyun grabbed his things and disappeared out the door, only to return a few minutes later. He then settled into his own bed, phone in hands.

It was quiet between the two and only when Woohyun put his phone on the nightstand and turned off his lamp, the silence was broken by a short: “Good night, Sunggyu-hyung.”

Sunggyu smiled, glancing at the younger. He was already cuddled into his blanket, tired eyes looking at his leader. Glancing at the clock, Sunggyu noticed it was almost 11pm already, so he locked his phone. He put it on his own nightstand and leaned over to his lamp. “Good night, Woohyunie.”

The last thing he saw when he turned off the light was Woohyun’s face, tinted pink.

* * *

 

Sunggyu pressed the home button of his phone. 1:16am. He sighed as he lay back down. Sleep was definitely avoiding him. He listened to Woohyun’s breathing and his heart picked up speed. “Fuck”, he whispered as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

He was out the front door the second he had shoes on. Sure, he was breaking the rules right now, but he’d rather get in trouble for that, then do something that he will regret later on. Things concerning Woohyun and his lips, to be exact.

The leader found his way into the choir room, flicking on the little table lamp on the piano before sitting down. He pulled out the empty music sheets out of the table behind him and set them onto the piano. He took a deep breath before playing a few notes.

The worst (or maybe best?) thing was, that he already had an inspiration. A pretty boy with black hair, dark brown eyes, a straight nose and the most beautiful, tempting lips…

_Fuck me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuuys. I'm so sorry. This is a short chapter again... I'm in the middle of finals right now, I'm having a hard time doing anything but panicking and being anxious, but it's been a while since I uploaded, so... Here you go, guys.  
> I hope I can be more present for you after I receive my stupid degree ;;;;  
> Love you guys! Later!
> 
> Love, Mel ♥


End file.
